


I'll Wait

by foona



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 07:31:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foona/pseuds/foona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John keeps waiting, so do I.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Wait

**Author's Note:**

> A Valentines day present to Bara (in a totally platonic way)

 I don’t know why I bother you know. Why I’m so attached to him. Look, we were flat-mates, and he became my best friend, but still. I don’t think this is healthy at all. I tell myself this everyday, but I don’t care. I felt the frost softly crunching under my knees as I got down on my knees and placed a single white rose under his headstone. It still looked like the day we buried him, black and shiny, painful to see. I wonder why I didn’t just think he was a freak like everyone else. I could’ve just ignored his question that day at St. Bart’s. I just couldn’t though, war changes you and death and humanity becomes as real as ever. Sherlock Holmes was the most human person I’ve ever met, and at the same time he was inhumane. I guess he gave me a purpose; I didn’t even realize how much he mattered to me until he was gone.

            My knees grew painful from the cold and I got up and took out the white envelope. I talk to him a lot, you know. Lestrade appointed me to replace him for extra detective help and I get a lot of interesting cases. Two days ago a string of murders went on in a small village. He would love that… I guess he would love anything that is crime related. I opened the envelope and took out the sheet of paper explaining the case. I felt that it was necessary every time I tell him things to think it out before hand. I felt that respected him.

 

“Look Sherlock, a case! It’s a bloody annoying one, but I think you can solve it quickly. You can, can you Sherlock?”

 

No one answered, no one usually does.

 

I read out the case details to him with a sad smile and waited for a few minutes in between every detail to make sure he understood it. I pulled my jacket tighter around my shivering body and took a deep breath. I took out my small sandwich from the basket I brought and laid one next to the white rose. I took the other one and started eating. It doesn’t matter what season or what time of year, I will come every few days and bring a flower, some food and a case if I have one at the time. I shivered as I finished my sandwich and I talked to him throughout my munching. I don’t know what happens to the food after I’m gone, it’s always cleared out. 

I rubbed my hands together to get rid of the crumbs and looked at the head stone for the last time that day. I can’t help but smile at my old friend and think about our past together. I never fail to reminisce even though I’ve been here for 3 years.

 

“I miss you Sherlock…” I whispered as I turned around to walk away from the grave.

 

“I miss you too, John… so much,” a small whisper came from behind the frosted tree next to the headstone. No one ever answered him too, because John was never there to hear it.

 

 


End file.
